Runaway Trains
by Before Goodbye
Summary: It was at that moment that Harry (somewhat) regained his backbone. He spun around, as best as he could in a crowded subway cart, and faced his molester. "You son of a –- Riddle?" [*] Tomarry / Slash / Non-magic AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** : Subway Cars

* * *

**A/N:** Yurr. This was inspired by Love Is Like a Hurricane. I read it a long time ago & I don't exactly remember everything, so I'm probably just gonna make most of this stuff up. I guess I just borrowed the plot? ;A;

**Warning(s):** AU. Molestation. Grammar/spelling mistakes. All that good stuff.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

'_You've got to be kidding me_,' Harry thought almost helplessly. The teen felt dizzy and sick, but he was painfully aroused. And he hated himself for it. Harry knew that this was wrong and yet he couldn't even muster his infamous courage and give... whoever it was a well deserved ass kicking.

The fact that Harry was well aware that he was on the subway filled with a bevy of other people just made everything worse. He desperately wanted to shove the disgusting bastard who was stroking him, but he just couldn't seem to do it. Every time he even_ thought_ he might be able to reprimand... whoever was touching him, the hand fondling him would deliver a particularly harsh tug. Speaking of which...

"Oh god," Harry moaned pathetically before gritting his teeth as slender fingers pulled and squeezed. His vision was now badly blurred, his glasses had slid down too far for them to be effective. He shut his eyes and sank his teeth into his lower lip. His offender chuckled, sounding much too amused for Harry's liking.

In the back of his mind, Harry belated noticed that his offender was a man. He had to be – with a rich, baritone voice like that. Plus, those large and slightly calloused hands were a dead giveaway. The click of this realization made Harry flinch. '_I-I'm not even gay!_'

The teen was distracted from his musings when shivered in what he hoped was disgust. A warm, wet tongue was now licking a trail up his neck and sweeping over his earlobe.

"Fuck,"Harry murmured, feeling as though he was going pass out. He could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach. Harry subconsciously shifted and thrust into the offenders hand, whimpering. This was quickly becoming a bit too much for him. He was pressed flushed between the man and the door of the moving train. He could feel the breathy whispers of the other man, his unyielding touches, and his hardness pressing into his back. Harry threw his head back against the shoulder of the man and came into his hands, his mouth wide in an open scream.

After the teen came down from his euphoric high, the man pressed a kiss to his neck and zipped Harry's pants back up. It was at that moment that Harry (somewhat) regained his backbone. He spun around as best as he could in a crowded cart and face his molester.

"You son of a -– _Riddle_?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle, his fucking _school president_, just smirked and raised his cum-covered fingers to his mouth and _licked_.

Harry's mind went completely blank before he uttered a very heartfelt "Holy shit."

* * *

A/N: HAHA. Because being molested in the subway is all the rage these days. imjustkiddingohgodjkjk.

BUT YEAH, that was the first chapter. It's quite short but I promised myself I would update often. :P

Please review because I have no idea what I'm doing & any amount of feedback would be helpful. :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : Frustration

* * *

**A/N:** So many people want me to continue~! I'm actually a little shocked, haha. I appreciate all the reviews/etc. I got, so thank you! I'm still not to sure where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Sorry the update is a bit late though. Between a hurricane, school, and all that good stuff I didn't have time to update that often. forgivemeokay.

**Warning(s):** IDK. Harry being all "asdfghjk don't touch me." That counts as a warning right?

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

After the teen came down from his euphoric high, the man pressed a kiss to his neck and zipped Harry's pants back up. It was at that moment that Harry (somewhat) regained his backbone. He spun around, as best as he could in a crowded cart, and faced his molester.

"You son of a – _Riddle_?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle, his fucking _school president_, just smirked and raised his cum-covered fingers to his mouth and _licked_.

Harry's mind went completely blank before he uttered a very heartfelt "Holy shit."

.

.

.

Harry blinked dumbly a couple of times before shutting his eyes tightly, still trying to make sense of his situation.

'_Okay_,' he thought. '_So I got sexually harassed by my school president. Fantastic._' Harry nodded to himself. '_And now I wake up._' Because surely this was a dream, right? Or a nightmare. In fact, it was probably three am and he was still in bed. Except when Harry reopened his eyes, he was met with clearly amused red ones.

Definately a nightmare.

A shriek torn it's way through Harry's throat and he backed into the doors of the subway cart, putting as much distance as he could between himself and this _prick_.

"Now now, Harry, don't look so put off" Riddle practically purred. "Well, I guess you don't really have a choice, considering that's exactly what I've done."

Harry blushed and hissed through clenched his teeth. "Look you bastard, I don't know what you're playing at but – "

The teen was interrupted by opening doors behind him. Without giving Riddle another glance he burst out of the subway cart, ignoring the conveniently placed elbows and the yells of the people that he almost bumped into. Determined to get as far away from Riddle, Harry didn't stop running until he was at the steel back doors of his school, Hogwarts High.

Tiredly, he seated himself on the cement floors, not caring about the dirt messing up his uniform pants. He pulled roughly at his messy black locks and sighed. The whole situation he had somehow managed to get in just didn't make any sense to him.

"What the hell do I do now?" Harry asked himself dejectedly. Did he just strut up to a police officer and demand that Riddle be arrested? Would anyone even believe him? He seriously doubted it. After all, guys like Riddle don't usually go on trains just to molest their classmates. Old men and desperate people did things like that.

And Tom Riddle, the heartthrob of the school, was surely neither.

Harry gripped at his hair again, tugging it harder. "Fuck," he murmured. Maybe he should just go home? He has been... emotionally scarred after all. Being a victim of sexual harrassment was surely enough reason to miss school. The teen played with the idea for awhile before standing up abruptly and shaking his head. If he skipped, that would be letting that boy fondler win! Harry wouldn't have it.

_'If I see that asshole again today, I'll just ignore him.' _The teen's plan wasn't exactly foolproof but it would have to do for now.

Harry nodded to himself as he walked into the school building. "Let's just get today over with."

* * *

A/N: YESSS. Short chapter again. But I already have the next one written & I'll post it tomorrow. 3

Once again, please review. Let me know if I have any mistakes and tell me if you have ideas that you'd like to be incorporated into the story~ :D

FEEDBACK IS COOL YO.


End file.
